The SuperMinds
by 102000QP
Summary: When the sharpest minds are brought to the world with aliens and superheroes, are the two parties who have never met before able to work alongside each other or is this a recipe for disaster. Especially with some long forgotten secrets and a constant danger thrown into the mix. On hiatus until further notice
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys, I'm back. I know that it has been far too long since I updated, but from now on I have no more school until September so updates will be very frequent. I know that I have already four stories to work on, but I just have to put this idea out. I recently got into watching Supergirl and in got an idea for a CM Supergirl crossover. I'm curious if there's any interest, so if you're interested in more of this story leave a review.

This story is set in season 12 of CM and episode 1x09 of Supergirl. Pre-established Jemily and even though it's set in season 1 also pre-established Sanvers.

Disclaimer: Neither Criminal Minds, nor Supergirl is mine :(

* * *

 _At the BAU_

Even though it is already 9:30 PM the whole BAU team is still in the office trying to catch up with their paperwork. In the last three weeks, they have caught 4 Unsubs and they have been working on trying to find out where Mr. Scratch is, so they have some work to catch up with.

After looking at the clock JJ gets up and walks to Prentiss' office. As always the door is ajar and JJ walks in "Hey, Em, how far are you?" she asks her wife as she lays the paperwork that is done on Emily's desk.

As soon as her wife walked into her office Emily looked up "Hey, Jen, I'm have made a decent cut in my stack, but I'm far from finished. I'm going to tell the others to head home in a few minutes and I'll call it a night at 10"

"I'm going home, Amanda needs to be home at 10" JJ says, speaking about the 16-year old who's babysitting their two boys Henry and Michael.

"Let me walk you to the elevator" Emily says as she gets up and throws her arm around JJ.

They walk down the stairs just outside Emily's office when all out of sudden there's a blinding light in the bullpen. Rossi comes out of his office but stands still as soon as he opens his door because he can't see a thing except for the white light. Reid, Walker and Alvez keep seated in their chairs shielding their eyes from the light. When the light fades there are four people in military uniforms standing in the bullpen. The whole BAU points their guns at the three men and one woman. JJ and Emily place themselves in front of Garcia who came to the bullpen after seeing only white on the surveillance cameras. To their surprise, the others don't pull their guns on the BAU and Emily asks "Who are you?"

* * *

 _At the DEO_

Supergirl just brought Astra in and told Hank and Alex not to call her when her aunt would wake up, when she's stopped on her way out by General Lane who, surprisingly, is not surrounded by his men. He orders Kara "Supergirl, follow me" and he walks to the main room of the DEO.

Kara hesitates for a second before following the General. As the General sees Director Henshaw, he immediately orders "Director Henshaw, clear this room. I only want you, Agent Danvers and Supergirl to remain in this room. These are direct orders from the president" Hank stares at the General as he nods, telling his Agents to do as General Lane said and within a few minutes, there are only four people left in the room.

Just as Hank opens his mouth to ask the General what's going on, there's a blinding light in the DEO. As the light fades there are eight people standing in the room that weren't there before and four of them they don't recognize.

One of them takes one look around and starts "The probability of a secret agency being underground is actually-"

Another one interrupts him "Spence, not now"

Supergirl asks "Who are you?"

* * *

 _At the BAU_

"I'm Major Lucy Lane. My men and I are from another universe. We're here to request your assistance" the female answers Emily's question.

As soon as Major Lane said words 'another universe' Reid began to look really excited and when Major Lane ends he's ready to launch off a lecture about different universes, but Rossi stops him from launching by saying "Reid, another time I would like to hear your whole story, however, can you give us the short version for dummies for now?" as the BAU slowly lower their guns.

Reid nods and simply states "Scientists believe that for every what-if situation a new universe is created where that what-if happened and that there exist aliens in other universes who can travel from one universe to another"

"Dr. Spencer Reid here is right-" Major Lane starts.

"Wait how do you know his name Military Badass Sweet cheeks Lady?" Garcia asks.

Completely ignoring the nickname Garcia just gave her, Major Lane answers "We did our research before coming here, but that's not at stake here. Will you help us?"

Emily looks at the team who all give her a nod before saying "We will help you"

"We would like Dr. Reid and Agents Jareau, Rossi and Prentiss to join us. As you know we've done our research and the four of you are most likely to be able to help us, considering your experience. Oh, and Agent Jareau and Agent Prentiss, Ambassador Prentiss is free to watch your children and already on her way to relieve your babysitter"

* * *

 _At the DEO_

Before the four strangers can answer Supergirl's question themselves General Lane answers for them "These are four profilers of the best BAU team that can be found. These are SSAIC Emily Prentiss, SSA Jennifer Jareau, SSA David Rossi and Dr. Spencer Reid. BAU Agents, these are DEO Director Hank Henshaw, Agent Danvers and Supergirl"

Emily looks at the three people who were just introduced and says "Nice to meet you" before looking at the General and asking him "Who are you?"

"I'm General Samuel Lane and I brought you here with help of my daughter. Your profiling skills are needed here"

* * *

Please let me know if you're interested in more of this story. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the views, follows, favorites and reviews.

* * *

Instead of spending time to get to know why the General brought them in and not use one of their own BAU teams Emily decides to ask why they are needed "What do you need us for?"

"Your help is needed for the interrogation of a highly dangerous prisoner" General Lane answers Emily.

Upon that answer JJ asks the question that every non-military person in the room is thinking "Why can't you do it yourself? I'm sure you have interrogated prisoners dozens of times before"

The General straightens his shoulders before answering "I have interrogated not dozens, but hundreds of people before and most of them were prisoners, however, this time the existence of this earth is depending on this. Besides our President ordered to get the best team that exists. She specifically added to that that we had to literally look for the best and this team has the best results" he adds under his breath "Even though you're being led by a woman" he realizes he wasn't quite quiet enough when all females, even his own daughter, and Henshaw, Rossi and Reid are glaring at him for that comment.

Rossi is the first to continue the conversation "How certain are you that your prisoner is the person you were looking for?"

"There's no doubt" Henshaw, Alex and Supergirl answer before General Lane can open his mouth. There's not a single chance that Astra is not the person they were looking for.

Emily nods before saying "In that case we would like to look at your files rather than hearing about this case from you"

Supergirl asks "Why?" she thought that they would tell the story and that the BAU would work with that information, besides, they know everything and more that's in the files.

Reid immediately starts to explain "Your answer at Rossi's question was an indicator for us that all of you are no longer unbiased about this unsub, unknown subject, while being unbiased when working on the case is the most effective way of working it. That is also the reason we're against giving unsubs a nickname. Experience has learned that the more open-minded you are, the better you'll be as a profiler. Since we literally know nothing about this unsub at this moment we need to make a profile for ourselves first to know what interrogation strategy we should use. We need to know what makes the unsub tick and what relaxes the unsub. To be able to answer those questions we only work with the hard facts, otherwise there's a chance we let ourselves be led into the wrong direction. So with exception of a few questions, we'll get our information from the files"

Alex muses "That explains why our feds are so bad at catching their guys, they spend more time giving them a nickname than they spend on actually working the case" their feds spend for than half of their time on giving perpetrators nicknames.

"Agent Danvers, although I agree with your assessment we should not talk bad about our sister agencies" Henshaw says and Alex nods.

"There's one thing that you should know before starting. Astra, or as you might call her, your unsub, is my aunt" Supergirl tells the BAU.

Emily thanks Supergirl before saying "That does mean that we'll need access to your files. There's a chance we'll find answers when we compare your past against hers"

Supergirl exchanges a glance with Alex who tells Emily "That will be fixed"

"Okay, Reid, you go over the files on Supergirl and the early years of Astra" she turns to Alex "Agent Danvers, would it be possible for you to help Agent Reid?"

Alex nods "That's possible and please, call me 'Alex'" and Henshaw nods in agreement, ignoring once again told his favorite Agent did not ask for his permission while she should have.

"Great, Rossi and Jen, you will start where Reid and Alex stop" Emily orders JJ and Rossi before turning to Henshaw "Director Henshaw, I would like to visit Astra and study her unconscious behaviour to a variety of questions"

"That would be possible" Henshaw answers. He's glad to see that their visitors aren't on the General his hand and are in fact ignoring him. He can't help but put some faith into this team, especially since he knows that they're being honest after reading their minds.

"I'm coming with you" Supergirl states, leaving no room in her voice to argue against her. She might have said that her aunt could rot, but there's not a chance in hell that she'll let some stranger alone with her aunt. Especially not those who have been brought in by the alien-hating General.

Emily thinks for a second before saying "That's actually a good idea" having Supergirl in the room is a great chance to see how the relationship between Supergirl and Astra is right now.

* * *

The interrogation with Astra ended with Supergirl storming of to her mother's IA with Alex following her and Reid telling the rest of the BAU about Alex and Kara's relationship. Emily tells them that Astra truly believes she's doing the right thing and cares a great deal for her niece. Emily, JJ, Rossi and Reid start throwing ideas around, writing some of them up and some are disregarded immediately while the DEO Agents to what they would normally do and Kara goes to Catco.

About an hour and a half later the profile is done and Henshaw, Alex and Supergirl have joined the BAU Agents to hear their profile.

When the BAU is finished giving the profile to Henshaw, Alex and Supergirl and told them about the interview strategy they'll use, they get the news that Lord Technologies is being attacked. The DEO and Supergirl go to Lord Technologies, while the BAU stays at the DEO's headquarters and refine their interview strategy seeing that Henshaw told them to wait with the interrogation until he's back. Since none of the BAU Agents is keen on starting a conflict in another universe they follow Henshaw's orders.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't be afraid to leave a review if you have some time, I don't bite ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm really sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't an update. Truth be told this is an announcement that this story is going to abandoned, I have no inspiration to finish this story and I'm trully sorry for that.

I want to thank all of you so much for all of your support. Take care of yourself and maybe until a next time.

Yours sincerely,

102000QP

P.S. On the off-chance that someone wants to, this story is up for adoption. Just send me a DM and it's all yours.


End file.
